1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and particularly to a card connector which is capable of receiving a dummy card.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Nowadays, the PC card is used as an external equipment for increasing the storage capability of the electrical consumer products, like Mobile phone, Digital camera, etc. The electrical card connector is used for electrically connecting the PC card and the electrical consumer products. PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) discloses a new standard PC card in 2003, and name it Express card. There are two types of Express card. The one is L-shaped, and the other one is I-shaped. When the card is not inserted into the card connector, a dummy card is inserted into the card connector for avoiding the dust into the card connector. Accordingly, how to fix the dummy card in the card connector is a new problem. This problem is especially important to the card connector used on the Note-book computer because the Note-book computer is frequently carried around.
Obviously, it is desirable to have an improved structure to retain the dummy card in the card connector.